golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
KERRIA BIO ENGLISH
Versión en español Kerria Lorein Malden is an OC of my stories Stature 1.77. Date of birth, 2000, October 12. New York place. Light brown hair, green eyes. North American nationality Daughter of Roy Malden and Beruche Malinde. She is very independent and of a dynamic nature, although also passionate on many occasions and with shoots of great temperament. She has an older brother, Leval. She has a degree in law by Harvard, she was singer of the Justices and Justiciera taking over her mother, the Ice Lady She likes parties and movies. She likes sweet and loves sweet popcorn. She had big problems because of her homosexual orientation. After some failed relationships she met Samantha Wilson and they both lived together, to marry later. Kerria had a son, Brian, from an old boyfriend of that same name. Historia en GWNE Némesis She appears in the memories of Marla, at the beginning of the story, being the lawyer who managed to be condemned to ostracism. Historia en GWA Alfa She does not appear, she was not born, but a devil makes a prediction to Bertie when she is fighting against her, without knowing it alludes to Kerria. "I assure you that one day you Will love someone like me." Historia en GWB Beta Kerria was born in New York, USA. she grows up being very dear to her parents, although Bertie is always something more strict and Roy more accommodating. She loves and admires her older brother very much although in her early teens she begins to feel eclipsed by him. 0 0 0 Kerria is a good student and a good girl, but her brother is really exceptional. To this is added her change to woman and the awakening of her love feelings at the puberty. At first she herself is surprised and she worries about that. While other girls of her same age orient their eyes towards older boys, she only looks at other girls. The exception is her neighbor Brian Rice with whom he makes a good friendship. Without Kerria knowing it at first, Brian falls in love with her, although the girl immediately engages with another newly arrived girl, Deborah Hunter. This young lady is lonely and often dresses in Gothic, although she also looks at Kerria. What begins as a preteen friendship, with the two beginning to leave and arriving late at home, gradually becomes a courtship. Frightened at first Kerria tried to go out and even have sexual contacts with boys, to deny herself her homosexuality, but she could never get to do it. Meanwhile, some old friends of her parents move nearby. They introduce her to the daughter of that marriage, a girl named Amethyst, with whom she will make friends. Kerria will soon see that the young woman is madly in love with her brother and will try to help Leval notice her, with few results. Meanwhile, enemies of her parents stalk her. Everything rushes after a tourist trip that she and Leval do with Amethyst to show the city to the girl. Kerria apologizes to her friend while they are both in the bathroom, tells her that she has met a person. Amethyst assuming it will be with some secret boyfriend, agrees to excuse her. Kerria goes on a date with Debbie. They go to a bar where, despite being minors, they can enter and discouraged at the fear of not living up to what their family expects of her, she gets drunk. She desperately wants to force herself to be a "normal girl" by being willing to perform oral sex with one of those present. Fortunately, her brother Leval arrives looking for her and takes her out of there before that happens. After clearing her in an apartment that her parents have in the city, she takes her home. They lay her there. Although the next day her parents wait for her at school, where the principal asks her to know who was with her at that place. By refusing to speak they send her home. There, her father, full of anger, punishes her. For a few days, things are tense until the return of her aunt Karaberasu with her son Mazoui, makes the eyes of her parents stop converging on her. Kerria then meets Debbie again, although, one afternoon, believing they are alone, they both make love in the locker room, being seen by a stunned and horrified Amethyst. While this girl says nothing, other companions will see them leaving the locker room without them noticing. 0 0 The next day Kerria is exposed as a lesbian and her classmates turn their backs on her. Amethyst nevertheless doesn't want to do it, but she can't help looking at her with an expression of fear and shame that breaks Kerria's heart. She runs away from there and is found by her brother who threatens anyone who insults her. She confesses that what they say is true, and Leval tries to support her. Soon, Kerria stays with Debbie to ask her to stop seeing each other for a while. An explosion thunks her house then, when she returns with that girl, wanting to know what has happened, everything is exposed. Being asked by Kerria, Debbie leaves, after being accused by Leval "They are talking badly about my sister because of you and I will not allow it," said the boy to that girl .. When her parents demand to know what happens that turns into a tremendous discussion. Kerria finally rebels, feeling hurt confesses her homosexuality. After almost being slapped by her father, she goes up crying to her room. The girl believes that her father hates her for being a lesbian although, in reality, Roy is furious for her nightly escapes to that kind of nightclubs. Bertie goes up to try to comfort her, Kerria between sobs babbles. "I… I really tried to be as you wanted. I tried!" Her dismayed mother makes her see that they love her anyway and things seem to be solved. Unfortunately, some sectarians who had installed listening in the house, take the opportunity to go up to her room and kidnap her without her parents or her brother finding out. Stunned and subjected to rites of black magic and hallucinations that make all her fear, insecurity and frustration surface, dominating her, she is turned into a servant of evil. From that moment she calls herself Devilish Lady and swears to take revenge on her family. Thus she is even able to control others to subject them to the power of darkness. Finally she arrives at her house attacking her own mother. Full of pain and bitterness, Bertierite remembers those prophetic words of her enemy, spoken so many years ago. "Someday you will have to love someone like me, and you will suffer, you will even have to kill her" Although Bertie does not want to harm her daughter. Kerria's own conscience tries to fight, but the evil suggestion is too strong. Luckily, Mazoui, the son of Karaberasu, helps to free her from that spell. Although the leader of the sectarians who had taken the opportunity to join the attack. He tries to throw a trident, that Devilish Lady had used as a weapon, against Bertie. Kerria notices getting in the way and is mortally wounded. Full of despair Roy goes to get help while the rest takes the girl to the hospital. Ami Mizuno herself, already a doctor, and godmother of Kerria, operates her to life or death. The girl seems to resist but does not recover, falling into a coma. The reason is that she feels no desire to live, despising herself for what she has done. At that time, the magician Landar shows her the past of her parents, the present and the future that awaits Leval and Amethyst. Kerria even sees the birth of her nephew Asthel. Determined to be someone who contributes to bring peace and fight for good to amend what she has done, she finally recovers and succeeds her mother as a Justiciera, being the new Lady of Ice. Together with her companions, she is even trained by Chibiusa herself, who talks to her, referring an experience she had, very similar to Kerria's. See the Justicieras section where the differences between them and the Sailors are explained. Soon Debbie leaves because her parents are going to live in Los Angeles, to be close to her other daughter, Susan, who is going to enter the United Nations military academy there. Kerria is left alone and with a feeling of emptiness that will be filled by her neighbor and friend Brian. She decides to give the boy a chance and start dating him as a boyfriend, although she is who wants to be sure of her sexual orientation. She is also encouraged to form the musical group, "Las Justices", with her cousins Kathy and Idina, her friend, Amethyst and her cousin Garnet. This part ends with Kerria determined to study laws and become a lawyer to defend the rights of minorities. She emotionally says goodbye to her brother and Amethyst, who, along with other family and friends, leave for space in the SSP-1 [http://josefanficsblog.blogspot.com/2011/03/gwg.html Historia en GWG Gamma.] She appears a few chapters, along with the rest, when Leval, Mazoui and Amethyst return briefly to report the tragic death of Garnet. That destroys her and for a while she finds comfort in Brian. Later, in short stories parallel to GWG, it is narrated that the girl understands that she is not in love with him, even if she loves him like a brother. Feeling it a lot, she breaks up with Brian after explaining the situation. In an ambient bar she meets a young woman named Margaret Kendall (Maggie) who will be her second girlfriend, but she wants to surprise her one afternoon, making a threesome with another brunette and very attractive girl named Marla. Kerria is enraged and the two break their relationship. Some time later Kerria will find out that Marla was a blackmailer. Already before that episode. Soon she meets a woman named Samantha Wilson, who is her promotion and advertising agent, since Kerria and her cousins Idina and Katherine, despite the absence of Amethyst and the death of Garnet, continue to record some records. At the beginning between the two nothing special happens, limiting their relationship to the strictly labor. Although after the break with Maggie and Samantha's request to accompany her, fearing that one of her companions is harassing her, the two begin to look differently. One afternoon, Kerria arrives home and perplexed, discovers that someone has leaked that she is a lesbian. After being harassed by the press, she decides to go to a very famous television talk show. Accompanied by Katherine and Idina, upon being asked, she recognizes her sexual orientation with bravery and no shame at all. That will bring her the rejection of much of society that is being infected by a wave of neo Puritanism. However, she will make Samantha confess that she has been in love with her since she met her. To her own surprise, Kerria discovers that she feels the same towards that girl. The two begin a relationship and a courtship. However, being Sam's parents (as Kerria affectionately calls her) very religious, they have to maintain their relationship in a discreet way. In everyone's eyes, (except those of Kerria's parents, and Brian, who is finally back in her life as a friend). To the world´s eyes Samantha is just her representative and publicist. The facts that correspond to GWG end when the SSP-1 reappears and full of joy, Kerria and her parents come to meet their loved ones, going to that ship to attend the wedding of Leval and Amethyst, where Kerria will be one of the bridesmaids. Historia en GWD Delta In parallel to this part, Kerria continues with her courtship with Sam, although the former abusive husband of Samantha reappears, kidnapping her. Kerria (as Ice Lady) can rescue her with the help of her godmother Ami (Sailor Mercury) At the end of this part, and after witnessing a prodigy that rejects black holes that were going to destroy the Earth and even the Universe, she will go with her parents to Bios in order to celebrate Christmas at the house of her brother Leval and her sister-in-law Amethyst who was about to give birth. Historia en GWDN Destino Nature. She is evoked in some memories of Maggie. But not get to appear directly in the story Historia en GWTN Trascendencia Nature. With a son and already married to Sam, she will travel to Nature twice, as a prestigious lawyer of a famous law firm, to defend Ensign Sabra Leví in a trial, which costs her the bitter reproach of one of the witnesses , Stephanie '''[https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/STEPHANIE_BIO_ENGLISH '''Kensington] who censor her homosexuality on her face. This same girl, already being a famous and adult model, years later will go to visit her to apologize. Kerria later returned to Nature to represent Sonia Calderón in front of her ex-boyfriend Rafael Noriega, when he wishes to share custody of the child. There, she agrees to help Daphne Kensington who, being her witness, will admit her homosexuality, which she did not do years before, when she was Sabra's clandestine couple. Some time later Daphne will go to Earth, fleeing the misunderstanding and repudiation of much of her family. Kerria and Sam will help her. Kerria will put her in touch with her own mother Bertie so that she, as a deputy director of a prestigious private center, helps Daphne Kensington to get a job as a teacher on Earth. Historia en GWT Trascendencia. Start attending the birth of your sister-in-law. One afternoon, taking care of her nephew Asthel. She has the irresistible desire to be a mother. The rest is mostly developed in stories parallel to this part. When she returns to Earth and after talking with Sam, she decides to inseminate herself. She wants to ask Brian to be the donor, her girlfriend Samantha does not agree at first, but seeing how important it is for her to accept. Brian, however, is already committed to another woman, Rebecca, who cannot hide her dislike for that individual whom she accuses of "wanting to have Brian in the palm of her hand." The boy, after not knowing for whom of the two he should donate, is reluctant at first. However, Kerria makes him go to her house one day in Samantha's absence and offers to make love to have the child. After a moment of doubt Brian can't resist and they both go to bed. Kerria confesses to Samantha and she, full of rage and very hurt threatens to leave her. Fortunately, things between the two are fixed. Kerria gives birth and her son will be named Brian as his father. Unfortunately Rebecca will pressure her boyfriend to get married and move away. Meanwhile Kerria and Samantha raise the child helped by Roy and Bertie. A short time later, a court summons arrives at the Malden's house accusing Kerria of being morally dangerous and unfit for the custody of her son. The young woman is forced to go to trial to prove her innocence. Samantha will have to declare finally admitting that she and Kerria are a couple. That will cost her a break with her own family, her parents repudiate her in horror at her sexual inclination. Finally, with nothing to fear, the two of them marry. They travel the world and their son grows up. Brian is happy until, at puberty, he has to endure homophobic comments against his mothers. He even send a boy to the hospital after beating him. That costs him a great row with Kerria who comes to slap him when the boy hurts her with a cruel comment about her and Sam. Roy intervenes and after explaining to his grandson who he is and where he comes from, he starts training him so he can control his power. Kerria who had entered years in a prestigious law firm that defends above all causes of the LGTBI collective alternates her work as a lawyer with punctual performances as a singer. At last things seem to be going well, but the past haunts them and Brian, who is in Bios studying at a university in that world and living with his uncles and cousins, returns on vacation to Earth. There he meets and falls in love with a mysterious girl named Cindy, actually this girl is the daughter of Rebecca and Brian, her parents had separated after years of bitter coexistence and she blamed Kerria for everything. Determined to take revenge, she seduces Kerria's son to hurt her through him. And even, going as a public to a debate program in which Kerria participated, Cindy sneaks into her dressing room and tries to kill her with a knife, after telling her who she is. The horrified Kerria reveals that she and her son Brian are brother and sister, being children of the same father. At first Cindy does not want to believe her but then, when she is arrested and her parents come to take her out of the dungeon (Since Kerria does not want to report her) she understands that it is true and sinks. Upon returning to Earth excited to introduce Cindy to his family, the boy discovers that they are brothers, but nobody tells him what Cindy has tried to do against his mother. Despite this, his fury is so great that his grandfather must contain him so that he does not release his energy from Saiyan and destroy half the city. After appeasing him and after some time, and therapy sessions with the psychologist Michelle Arnó, Brian and Cindy can rebuild their relationship as brothers. The boy even finds love again, with Mimet Trenton, whom he met in Bios. Kerria is happy about it, although she will be filled with sadness and pain when her son must leave, along with eight other young people (including Mimet) on a transcendental misión. Curiosities of the character. Kerria is named for the flowers of the Japanese kerria that her mother Bertie admired in the gardens of Nemesis, in her time as a waitress for Queen Amethyst Nairia. Her middle name, Lorein, is the one Beruche had in her previous incarnation. Her brother Leval sometimes tells her "potato face" because that bothered her when she was little. But what he uses most is Ky, an affectionate nickname since they were little, and he usually calls her like that, even as adults. Sometimes other family members and friends use that same nickname to address her. She is passionate and ardently defends everything she considers fair, but knows how to measure herself better than her Amethyst friend, being less impulsive than her. She always worshiped her godmother Ami, who at first thought she could guide her towards medicine. However, young Kerria preferred the world of law and laws. With her 1.77 of stature (5´10" feet) and her size, with measures of 94, 62 and 90, she came to call the attention of the Emerald itself that proposed if she wanted to be a model. Kerria took it as a compliment and it was Amethyst who told her mother that her friend was not interested on that. In addition, her Saiyan metabolism, inherited from her father Roy, allows her to eat a lot of sweets without getting fat. Her own wife Sam came to admit that "she was very jealous" On the other hand, Kerria barely cooks " just to survive" as she humorously states, being her brother much more skilled in that need tan her. Her favorite color is blue, but when she was dominated by evil as Devilish Lady was red, calling the blue "color for losers" She is an unconditional fan of the New York Knicks. Even seeing games in the front row. In an All Stars held in New York, with her father being the coach of the East, she will play Cheer-leader and singing artist for this conference, while her cousin Katherine will do it for the West. The two came to form an ephemeral musical duet known by the Ky-Kat, name taken from their respective nicknames. She loves sweet popcorn, as a child she asked for them when she went to the movies or watched movies at home. Like her mother before her, they sometimes confused her with "Elsa" from "Frozen." In her time of high school student she detested the subject of French. Luckily her Amethyst friend helped her a lot. Then she will learn to speak that language as well as Spanish by living a some time in Paris and Madrid respectively, with her wife and son. She is daughter of prince Saiyan and niece of Lornd, the king of New Vegeta, has the title of princess of that planet. However, she never wanted to try to raise her power to reach the super saiyan level. She had enough with her role as Justiciera. She doesn't even like to be treated like Highness. For Kerria, her distinctions must be those she herself can achieve on her own merits. Versión en español Ir a Inicio Go back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation